Besoin d'un Tuto?
by Kahlan76
Summary: Dujun et Dongwoon sont enfin seuls à l'appartement et peuvent se laisser aller comme un vrai couple...Mais est ce que cela se passera vraiment sans problème? /!\ Scène à caractère explicite /!\


L'occasion était propice, Dujun et Dongwoon avait l'appartement pour eux seuls, personne ne risquerait de les déranger. Le leader versa un verre de vin à son petit ami, que celui ci accepta bien volontiers... Chacun savait qu'ils devaient se détendre.

_ DongDong ça te dirait qu'on se matte un petit film?  
_ Hum, bien sur, lui répondit l'autre tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour recueillir les dernières goutte du nectar bu.

"Dernière goutte?" Il s'était déjà claqué le verre? Dujun fut forcé de reconnaitre que le maknae était nerveux... Pour sa défense, cela faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que malgré des baisers enflammés et quelques caresses ils ne s'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre encore occupé du bas de la ceinture. Hors aujourd'hui tout semblait être tourné vers ce moment.

Assis dans le canapé Dongwoon eu l'audace de se mettre entre les bras de Dujun. Le spectacle aurait sans doute parut adorable à des yeux extérieurs. Les deux hommes ainsi imbriqué ressemblait au parfait petit couple. Ils allumèrent le lecteur dvd et regardèrent une quelconque comédie romantique.

Dujun caressait négligemment le bras de Dongwoon sans se préoccuper des frissons qu'il pouvait provoquer. Il fallait expliquer ,que lui essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le film et oublier que peu importe ce qu'ils ferraient avant, le bouquet final de cette soirée, lui était définie.

Le film se faisait de plus en plus passionnel et ce qui arriva, arriva... et bien plus vite et naturellement que pour les deux spectateurs : la tant réputé premier fois. Les deux corps semblaient se mouver l'un vers l'autre avec aisance, sans aucune gène... les plus gênés étaient définitivement Dujun et Dongwoon.

Tandis que les images défilaient Dujun ne faisait absolument pas attention à la plastique quasiment parfaite de l'acteur, et encore moins à celle de l'actrice. Non, à travers l'écran il se voyait eux. Quand il glissa un regard vers Dongwoon il remarqua que celui ci avait rougit mais ne quittait pas l'écran hypnotisé. Etait ce finalement cette femme qui le rendait ainsi?

_ Tu aimes ce genre de scène? demanda t il  
_ Euh... oui, avoua Dongwoon cette fois totalement cramoisi.  
_ Pour lui ou pour elle?  
_ Hein?

Dongwoon regarda alternativement le jeune homme et l'écran. Il lui été bien difficile d'expliquer que c'était à peine si il voyait les protagonistes, et qu'il avait laissé son imagination allait à celui qui le tenait si étroitement.

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre...  
_ Alors c'est quoi t'excite dans ce cas?  
_ Toi ...

L'aveu était soudain, bien que inévitable. Dujun eut donc un petit sourire avant d'aller volé un baiser à son futur amant. Piquant tantôt sa lèvre supérieure, tantôt inferieure il finit par impatienter Dongwoon qui approfondit lui même l'échange. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre, tout en pressant son torse contre le sien.

_ Tu es... entreprenant ce soir... j'aime beaucoup, murmura Dujun à son oreille quand tout deux se laissèrent un peu d'espace pour respirer.  
_ J'ai envie de toi Dujun, tu crois qu'on pourrait?

Dujun hocha la tête tout en commençant à se déshabiller sous le regard fuyant de Dongwoon. Il fit donc une pause pour lui relever la tête.

_ Tu peux regarder, tout ça t'appartient de toute façon... et mets toi à l'aise aussi...

Enhardi, Dongwoon fixa son regard sur la moindre action qui se déroulait devant ses yeux... les muscles qui se dessinaient sur ce torse quasi imberbe, ses cuisses puissantes à peine couvertes par le boxer qui moulait à la perfection son érection naissante. Avant qu'il n'enlève celui ci pourtant, il réédita la précédente demande.

_ Toi aussi... pas de raison que tu soit le seul à me bouffer des yeux.

Dongwoon resta fixé sur la bosse diablement érotique de Dujun, tandis qu'il se levait à son tour, enleva son sweat et son jean mais ne parvint pas à en enlever plus. Il vit la main de son amoureux lui caresser la joue en signe d'apaisement.

_ Je vais le faire...

Il abaissa ses mains sur les hanches de Dongwoon mais celui ci l'arrêta.

_ Non... je veux te voir d'abord.  
_ Hé le maknae, depuis quand c'est toi qui fixe les règles...  
_ Depuis que c'est moi qui ai pris le risque de me déclarer à toi en premier...

Dujun l'embrassa de nouveau fougueusement...Il avait raison et avait eu à ce moment là le droit au premier Joker dans leur relation de couple.

_ Très bien, tu as gagné.

Il laissa l'élastique tombé sur ses hanches puis libéra son sexe, sans même le regarder... Dujun ne savait que trop bien dans quel état il pouvait être... De plus il voyait dans les yeux de son vis à vis et un peu plus bas encore que son désir était partagé.

_ Je peux? demanda celui ci  
_ Bien sur, murmura l'ainé d'une vois rauque.

Dujun s'allongea sur le canapé tandis que l'autre s'installa en califourchon sur lui, prenant garde à ne pas encore touché l'objet de sa convoitise. Il osa ensuite un léger frôlement avec l'index, comme de crainte de lui faire mal.

_ Tu sais c'est le même que le tiens , à peu de chose prêt, il est donc un peu plus solide que ça.  
_ J'ai peur.  
_ Et bien fait comme si tu étais seul et que c'était à toi même que tu faisait plaisir.  
_ Arrête de parler de ça! Quand je fait... ça tu me regardes pas comme là! C'est super gênant, dit Dongwoon en enfonça son menton dans son cou.  
_ Chéri, c'est moi qui suis nu avec ta main entre les cuisses... ne serait ce pas à moi d'être le plus gêné?

Dongwoon commença alors à laisser courir son doigt tout autour du pénis de son ainé, tentant en même temps de caché sa propre érection en plaquant son sexe dans la cuise de Dujun.

_ Très mauvaise idée, te sentir te frotter là ne m'aide pas à me contrôler.  
_ Je ne me frotte pas... je...  
_ Chuut, continue.

Le jeune homme enlaça de ses deux mains son sexe .

_ Tu sais que tu n'es pas sur un tour de poterie?  
_ Tu vas la fermer imbécile!

Dongwoon défia Dujun de dirent encore quelque chose. Mais celui ci se fendit seulement d'un petit sourire et se lança à la caresse des genoux et des cuisses de son amant.

_ Mais attend... Dujun, pour à ce point vouloir casser l'ambiance ...ne serais tu pas... nerveux?  
_ Tu vas la fermer imbécile! reprit l'interpelé à son compte

Oui en effet, il avait raison. Il était bel et bien nerveux. Il rêver de ce moment depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et le voir si imminent le rendait bien trop fébrile.

Dongwoon commença donc les vas et vient sur ce sexe offert, tout en amorçant de léger frottement sur ces cuisses... pour une fois qu'il pouvait avoir l'ascendant , il comptait bien en profiter. Alors que sa propre excitation croissait, il sentait entre ses doigts Dujun grandir. Il eut alors une folle envie de le gouter.

Il se laissa tomber lentement dessus, en prenant garde à que son entre jambe ne quitte jamais le contact de la peau de son amant. Il prit alors en bouche le pénis dressé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce goût parfumait sa langue quand il entendit les grognements de plaisir de Dujun. Son palais se faisait de plus en plus envahir par cette grosseur qui semblait gonflée. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de jouer de cette instrument combien même il savait comment ça allait finir... Mais il se sentit soudain attraper en arrière par les cheveux et du à regret arrêter.

_ Arrêtes toi là sinon... je veux pas pouvoir me contenir.  
_ Mais...  
_ Pas de mais qui tienne, haleta Dujun, maintenant toi aussi tu as besoin de préparation.

L'ainé avec force, le fit se mettre à genoux sur le canapé et d'un geste vif enleva le boxer qui le gênait..

_ Du...  
_ Tss, je t'ai dit de te taire.

Dujun laissa sa langue courir sur le profil des fesses de Dongwoon pour ensuite s'approcher de ce qui allait bientôt être fait totalement sien.

Il vit bien Dongwoon commencer à se tortiller quand il commença à lui embrasser l'intimité profonde mais il ne faisait même pas mine de vouloir se dégager. Il continua donc son exploration jusqu'à pouvoir lentement y insinuer un doigt, puis deux. Les réactions du plus jeune ne se firent pas attendre, il allait à la rencontre de ses doigts avec puissance, si bien que Dujun prit cela comme l'autorisation d'aller plus loin.

Il présenta son sexe à la porte et tandis qu'il joua avec la musculature de ses omoplates s'infiltra doucement en lui.

_ Dujun!  
_ Tu as mal?  
_ OUI!  
_ Tu veux arrêter!  
_ NON! Soit juste plus... doux...  
_ Je suis déjà en sous régime là... il n'y a pas 20 façons de faire mon cœur.  
_ Alors continue mais la prochaine fois je lis le mode d'emploie avant que tu me touche...  
_ Promis , je t'écrirai le protocole d'action... maintenant ... je n'y tiens plus là.

Le jeune homme n'attendait pas plus de blabla. Il avait tellement envie de se fondre dans la chaleur qu'il venait de trouver que chaque seconde était une torture. Il avança très précautionneusement tout en lui disant des mots d'amour, des paroles réconfortantes. Quand il fut tout entier en lui, il le laissa respirer un peu.

Voyant qu'il ne tressaillait plus, il bougea un peu d'abord. Dongwoon semblait aller bien, Dujun se lança donc dans une série de petit va et viens dont il prenait l'élan de plus en plus loin. Son bas ventre touchait à chaque fois ses fesses dans un petit claquement qui rajoutait à son désir. Mais le summum fut les petits gémissements que son amant commençaient à faire... Il aimait ça!

Dujun se laissa donc aller à son envie et tout en ne cessant de toucher la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, il le pénétra de plus en plus fort. Dongwoon gémissait crescendo et allait à sa rencontre de plus en plus fiévreusement. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, leurs membres tellement tremblants qu'il ne tenait qu'à cause de leur tension sexuelle.

Les vagues de plaisirs en eux étaient à chaque fois plus fortes. Tout deux étaient arrivé à leur limite quand un orgasme commun les dévasta. L'un se laissa tomber sur les coussins, et l'autre sur le dos de son compagnon.

Dujun respirait l'odeur des cheveux de Dongwoon comme pour se calmer... alors qu'il savait très bien que cela agissait tout au contraire en aphrodisiaque. Il le désirait encore , et cela ne finirait sans doute jamais... Il resta là tout de même sans rien dire, caressant sa hanche.

_ Hum... c'était pas si difficile que ça finalement, souffla Dongwoon.  
_ Tu veux conclure juste sur ça! explosa Dujun.

Il changea de coté Dongwoon afin qu'ils se fassent face et devant son air malicieux ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais alors que leur deux langues communiquaient il s'arrêta un moment.

_ Je t'aime DongDong.  
_ Et moi aussi je t'aime Dujun.

Après cet aveu, ils reprirent leurs jeux avec délice, là où les avaient arrêtés.


End file.
